warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flywhisker
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flykit |apprentice=Flypaw |warrior=Flywhisker |mother=Cinderheart |father=Lionblaze |sisters=Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotfur |brothers=Fernsong, Snaptooth |mentor=Twigbranch |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flywhisker is a striped gray tabby she-cat. Flywhisker is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Cinderheart and Lionblaze as Flykit along with her siblings Snapkit and Spotkit, and has three older sibings; Fernsong, Hollytuft and Sorrelstripe. Soon after her birth, she became an aunt to her older brother's kits, Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. She was renamed Flypaw and apprenticed to Twigbranch. Afterwards, she earned her warrior name of Flywhisker. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Twigpaw makes the journey back to ThunderClan with Finpaw, and Sparkpelt leads them to the camp. When the two young cats enter, Twigpaw sees her old Clanmates again, her gaze passing over Cinderheart and Blossomfall. As they sit at the nursery's entrance, their kits frisk around their paws playing. :A short time later, sickness begins to fall on ThunderClan. Alderheart is worried about Flykit and her siblings, since they have started venturing out of the nursery. He recalls how keen they are to explore, but imagines what strength they might need to ward off sickness. :As the medicine cats herd cats to the nursery, Alderheart sees Cinderheart with her kits, Blossomfall, and Ivypool. Blossomfall tells Briarlight, her sister, who Leafpool had moved to the nursery, that the kits can help with her exercises, and they hurtle themselves at the brown she-cat excitedly. Daisy stops them with her tail, and the small cats scramble over her; the cream she-cat warns them to be gentle. :A storm breaks out overhead ThunderClan's camp, with rain and lightning. Alderheart swiftly goes to the nursery, and as he enters, the ginger tabby gazes at Cinderheart, sheltering Snapkit, Flykit, and Spotkit from the cold. Blossomfall asks where they should go, and Alderheart suggests the elders' den, since Graystripe and Millie will be happy to see kits. The medicine cat sends the two queens with their kits to the warmer den, and races away back to the medicine den. :Alderheart wonders what might happen if the current raging sickness gets passed on to Cinderheart or Blossomfall's litters, but the queen spends the night with Flykit and her siblings in the elders' den. Alderheart ends up heading back to the nursery, having remembered Ivypool giving birth, and meets the silver-and-white she-cat's litter fondly. After a quick checkup, the young tom moves on to Cinderheart and her kits. :He notes that Flykit, Snapkit, and Spotkit are much older and bigger than Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. Cinderheart begs Alderheart not to disturb her sleeping son and daughters, as, according to the queen, they don't sleep much. Despite this, the gray she-cat strokes her resting kits affectionately, adding that she wouldn't want them any other way. Daisy says that Cinderheart's kits will be apprenticed quickly, and Alderheart agrees. :Later Dovewing comes back to the Clans with Tigerstar, and visits ThunderClan's camp. Alderheart tells the gray she-cat the news about Cinderheart and Ivypool's new litters, and she listens eagerly. The Raging Storm :Flypaw is now an apprentice with Twigbranch being her mentor. She is clearing twigs littering the training clearing, complaining about the work. Flypaw asks why Spotpaw and Stempaw can’t help and points out that Plumpaw is stronger than her and would be better at dragging sticks. Twigbranch tells her that Plumpaw is hunting with her mentor and littermates, and Flypaw wonders why they can’t hunt. Her mentor answers that she doesn’t know enough hunting moves, to which Flypaw says she’d know some if Twigbranch would let her train instead of clearing sticks. Twigbranch answers that Bramblestar asked them to do it, and comments how her littermate Snappaw isn’t complaining. :Snappaw drops the stick he was helping Finleap move, mewing he wants to be the strongest apprentice in ThunderClan. Flypaw scowls, telling him to not get too strong or else he’ll be clearing every branch in the forest. She brightens when Finleap suggests battle training and crouches, sticking her hindquarters in the air, lashing her tail, and bares her teeth. Snappaw rushes to join her and they hiss at each other. Twigbranch leads Flypaw away to see how she does in an ambush. Flypaw gets distracted and pushed over multiple times, making Twigbranch snap. :Flypaw defends herself and believes Twigbranch is making it difficult on purpose because she wants her to fail. They try again, and Twigbranch is more gentle this time. Finleap praises Flypaw and calls her a natural, making her brighten. Twigbranch says there’s no such thing as a natural and skill comes from work and training. Flypaw gives a stinging comment, mewing that she must be very skilled, since she trained for moons, which makes Twigbranch snap, saying she must learn respect. Finleap and Twigbranch discuss Flypaw in private, while Flypaw and Snappaw finish clearing the sticks. Then they go check the ShadowClan border, where they find Puddleshine trapped beneath silverthorn. Flypaw and Snappaw fetch help from camp. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Flywhisker volunteers to go on a patrol that Bristlefrost leads. Due to the danger of the ice the cats are walking on, Flywhisker suggests heading back and going around the other side of the lake. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope : She is now a warrior named Flywhisker. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *She and her siblings have kittypet blood through Firestar and WindClan blood through Crowfeather. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: Brothers: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: :Baypaw: Nieces :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Myrtlepaw: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Half-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Second cousins: :Sparkpelt: :Alderheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references }} de:Fliegenbartfi:Flywhiskerpl:Muszy Wąsru:Мухоускаfr:Flywhisker Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Warriors Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters